Devil's Brigade Special Operation Forces
Devils Brigade Special Operation Forces DBSOF Background Before the outbreak aid was needed in the region of Chernaurus because of riots over the government control and system. Other countries came to help in their aid sending troops to train their soldiers. Then the out break happened. Mass chaos ensued into the region. The dead soon over ran each city, town, military outpost, and refugee haven they had. The boards were all closed down. You could come in, but you couldn't come out. The people who lived through the mass chaos were either by themselves or in their own groups. People who were without a group either died of different causes, starvation, dehydration, illness, a bandit, or by the undead. Or they also joined a group of bandits, military people or a gang of people who agreed on the same things. People in their own groups in the beginning were either destroyed by natural causes, abandonment, getting lost after fights or search parties, other groups or themselves. People finding out or seeing that they lost a family member or someone they were close too took a very negative toll on people. Maj. John Blackburn platoon at least what was left of it had a very negative toll at the end. Someone snapped and the people he knew, had died and people he hadn't lost would soon be gone as well and before he knew it he we was alone. His goal was to help others in need, to stop bandits was the only thing that kept him going. Soon after his travels he came across a woman named Esme Longsilver a person who was visiting Chernaurus right before the out break broke out. She had no military skill's at all, but was still alive after the whole mess. They both agreed to travel together to help people having the same mind set on things for the most part. Later in their traveled they met Hector Headley a person who they stumbled across . He had lost his group and was by himself. John letting him join with the group they had now the three of them are still at work on helping people who need it and ending any bandits who get in their way. For there was hope in them all that they could live a semi normal life in peace with anyone who would join them. They would get trained with military precision and they would learn to trust each other. Ranks * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * First Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private Rules * We don't kill unless someone acts hostile. * We help people as much as we can. * We Capture as many Bandit Camps as possible. * We can and will act aggressive with military precision. * We do not hold up anyone for their gear, only if they act or preform hostile behavior. Goals * Recruit M.I.A soldiers back into their former Ranks * Make Chernarus the perfect place to survive in * Make a permanent settlement where we can properly protect ourselves and others * Securing weapons, ammo, food, and other supply to help other survivors * Secure and patrol Safe zones around Chernaurus to give people shelter * Train Recruits with BCT to give them knowledge about surviving in bad conditions / situations Category:Settlements Category:Hero settlements Category:Inactive settlements